Wally Works?
by Chloelikespie
Summary: Does Wally really have a job or is it just another way to get out of monitor duty?
1. An Unofficial Date

John and Shayera sat alone in the cafeteria. Having one of their unofficial dates.

"You know, this isn't really that romantic." Shayera started.

"Oh, yeah how so?"

"Well we're drinking root beer and eating pizza"

"Do you want me to bring out the grape juice instead?"

"No I'm just fine."

They both started to lean in when Flash came around the corner.

"Whoa, yeah, sorry to interrupt. But can you tell Bats that I can't do monitor duty tonight. Surprise call from work. Bye, uh, carry on."

Then he ran off. John and Shayera stared blankly at the spot Flash was just at.

"Wally Works?" John said surprised.

John and Shayera looked at each other a moment then shook their heads saying,

"Na" and continued on with their unofficial date


	2. Darn, I Lost It

Flash ran through the control deck frantically looking for something. Up on the balcony above him, viewing it all, stood some of the most powerful human beings alive; Superman, Green Lantern, and Wonder Woman. As Flash ran back and forth throughout the room their heads followed in somewhat sync as he switched from one side of the room to the other in less than a second.

"I'm going to be late, I'm going to be late!" Flash shouted.

He stopped running and looked up to the clock that was just recently mounted on the wall, his eyes widening even further than they all ready were.

"I'm late, I'm late! I am so dead. He is going to kill me this time!" He said turning around and looking under a stack of papers and books.

"Where is it!?"

"Uh... Flash?" Wonder Woman finally said.

"It has to be here somewhere," he yelled putting his hands on top of his head, "unless... J'onn threw it away! I am so dead!" He said evidently not hearing Wonder Woman through all of his babbling.

"What are you looking for?" Superman asked him, "we might be able to help."

"Is it there?" He said to himself looking under a control panel, "Is it here?" he said looking under another one.

Flash ran up the stairs to the balcony where Superman, Green Lantern, and Wonder Woman were standing and bent over beginning to scan the floor.

"Wally!" Green Lantern yelled making Flash jump to his feet, "what are you looking for!?" he said as he grabbed him by the arms and slightly shook him.

Flash was about to open his mouth to reply but before he did he let his eyes drift past Green Lantern, landing on a stack of papers. Sighing a breath of relief he broke free from Green Lantern's grasp and ran over to it, picking something up from the top.

"Just found it."

Before the three hero's could ask what _it_ was he ran down to the teleporter terminal and typed something in.

"Hopefully I won't get fired." He said mostly to himself before stepping onto the pad and disappearing.

The three hero's stood there a moment staring at the spot Flash had just been at.

"Wally works?" Wonder Woman asked scratching her head.

They all looked at each other for a moment before they burst out laughing.

"Not in one million years."

* * *

 **Decided to continue this story. I might make a mini series out of this but on the other hand maybe not. What Flash was looking for I'm not really sure but since he is a forensic scientist maybe it was a report or something? I'm not sure, I'll let you decide what it is. Don't forget to comment and check out my other story 'Only a Dream' the next chapter will be put up soon!**


	3. Late, Again

Batman's fingers roughly tapped against the large, oak table in the league's main conference room. At first it had come subtly, then after every minute he and the others waited it grew stronger and stronger, now it was like a raging fire inside of him just wanting to pour out; his anger. Batman was known for reaming people out, beating them to a pulp, even making grown men cry! But he was rarely ever known for wanting to tear their heads from their bodies

 _where on earth is he?_

He and his other six teammate's patience were beginning to grow very, _very_ thin.

This just happened to be one of those meetings where all the original members had to be there even if they were and hour late which is what it seemed was going to happen if Flash didn't get here soon.

"Superman," Shayera drearily said removing her hand that was supporting her head from the table, "can't we start without him?"

Superman let out a deep, long sigh, "No Shayera, we can't."

Shayera groaned and put her head on the table, "If he gets here, I'll make sure that he'll be walking out with a limp."

"I don't think that will help much," Green Lantern said although he was having the exact same thoughts.

"No, but it will ease my desire to hurt something."

"Maybe something happened to him" Wonder Woman proclaimed trying to be optimistic, though she was just as annoyed as the others.

"Doubtful"

"Did anyone try calling him?" J'onn asked.

"I thought of that a _very_ long time ago," Green Lantern said massaging his temples, "and he had it shut off."

"I have somewhere I need to be," Batman said sounding the most annoyed out of all of them, "If he doesn't get here in the next two minuets I'm leaving."

Silence swept through the group as they waited in bored anger yet again.

"Well, you won't have to worry about that, Batman," Superman said bringing all eyes to him, "because I can hear him running down the hallway right now."

All the members straightened up and let a very angry expression settle onto their faces -of course excluding Batman who always looked angry- they were mad and they were going to let Flash know it. The door opened with a sudden whoosh and their scowls and frowns all melted off their faces being replaced with looks of confusion and surprise when they saw who was standing there.

In a pair of black dress pants, an untucked creamy-white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a blue tie stood Flash with a worried smile stretched across his face.

"um...," he said hurrying over to his seat, "did I-uh miss anything?"

The league stared at him in utter confusion trying to figure out why Flash wasn't wearing his mask and costume but instead wearing dress clothes. Suddenly though, a look of realization spread across Green Lantern's face.

"Oh no," he said covering his eyes with his hand and moaning, "don't tell me."

Similar looks suddenly spread across to the other hero's faces as they begun to realize the same thing.

"You were on a _date_?" Batman barked slamming his fist on the table.

Wally's eyes widened, "No, no!" he yelled jumping out of his seat and crazily waving his arms around.

"Then what _were_ you doing?" Wonder Woman pressed with no optimistic views in mind.

"I was in a meeting, at work!"

The others let out audible moans and rolled their eyes; they were starting to get really tired of hearing _this_ excuse.

'What?" Flash yelled confused, "I'm telling the truth!"

"Wally," Shayera said in a very annoyed, level voice, "that excuse is starting to get _very_ old."

"Indeed"

"What excuse!"

"Every time now something important comes up you always weasel out of it by saying that you had some surprise call from work, or that your going to be late and have to go right then and there!" Green Lantern added in his frustration.

"But they're not excuses! I was really at-"

"All that we're saying, Flash, is that if you could please tune down the work thing and at least _try_ to get here on time." Superman wearily said cutting him off.

"But-"

"If you would, Flash," J'onn said cutting Wally off again, "please sit down."

Flash remained standing, scanning the faces of his so called "friends" with a shocked expression plastered on his face. Suddenly though, his eyes narrowed into small slits and a frown spread across his face as he slowly sat down resting his arms on the table.

"If everyone is _finally_ ready," Batman said glaring at Flash, "can we now begin?"

Wally's frown deepened even more than it already was and he leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Ok," Superman said with a sigh, "the reason I called you all here...

* * *

 **MWAHAHAHAHHAHA! I left off at a total cliff hanger! What were they talking about? Another thing for you to decide upon. So the league is finally showing their annoyance for Wally's constant "excuses" will they ever find out that he's actually telling the truth? Will the constant battle between Wally and the league ever end? Will I ever finish my pie!? You'll just have to find out for yourself.**

 **Thank you for all the awesome reviews, I got a couple though that said that they were confused as to why the league wouldn't believe Wally when he says that he has a job. Yes, Wally is obviously an adult so of course he would need a job. My view on this is more like the league doesn't think that he could hold a professional job or have one other than McDonalds. This is just for fun though so try not to take it to seriously XD**


	4. Little Joe's?

Wally had begun to distance himself from the league ever since their last meeting. If they weren't going to trust and believe in him why should he? He began to only show up for monitor duty and since the last meeting was only a week ago he wouldn't have to show up for another one until next month. Lucky him.

When he unfortunately did have to be on the watchtower he tried to stay as far away as possible from the other league members.

Sometimes though that proved to be _very_ difficult.

"Hey Flash!" John yelled.

Flash just looked at him then turned the other way ignoring him. A puzzled look flashed across Green Lantern's face before he ran after his friend.

"Wally, wait up!"

Flash looked him hard then said, "What do you want, Lantern?"

Green Lantern stared at Wally with a shocked expression on his face, he's never called him 'Lantern' before. Something had to be wrong.

"Well..." He started uneasily, "I was wondering if you would want to go to that little diner you really like, Little Joe's?"

"Not hungry." Wally said before turning around and beginning to walk towards the elevator.

Now Green lantern _knew_ something was wrong.

"What do you mean your not hungry! Your _always_ hungry!"

Wally turned back around and glared at John, giving the bat glare a good run for its money.

"Okay then take it this way John," Wally paused and began pronouncing each word with pauses in between as if he talked to fast John wouldn't understand, "I don't want to go with _you_."

John stared at Flash shocked by his harsh statement and glare that he was _so_ unaccustomed to seeing.

"Okay Flash," John said coming out of his reverie, "what on _earth_ is going on with you?"

"Ha!" Flash snorted putting his hands on his hips, "like you would want to know."

"Exactly, I don't and I would like to."

"I've already told you John, many times," Wally yelled throwing his hands up into the air for emphasis," but you and the rest of this club just laugh it off as some good for nothing joke!"

"Now hold on just a second," Green Lantern yelled becoming defensive, "I don't even know what your talking about!"

"And that's the problem, John" Wally sadly said stepping into the elevator, "you never do."

"Wally, wait!" John yelled lunging towards the quickly closing door.

His hand met the cool, steel door of the watchtower's elevator; he was too late and Wally was gone.

John sighed and rubbed his hand across his forehead, what had Wally meant? I mean sure they all thought that Flash was a bit of a klutz, reckless, and to be honest sometimes an idiot, but they would believe him if he had told him something important, wouldn't they? Had Flash been telling them something that they had missed? That they had just passed off as some prank, some good for nothing joke? As Wally had worded it.

John didn't have long to ponder these thoughts as a familiar red-headed, beauty walked around the corner.

"Hey John, I've been looking for you." she paused as she noticed his distressed expression, "what's wrong?" she asked her voice full of sympathy.

"That's the thing!" John yelled exasperated, "I just don't know!"

Shayera nodded her head beckoning him to continue on,

"I asked Flash to go out to eat with me, just like we always do, and he told me he didn't want to because he didn't want to go with _me_. He said that he had been telling us something important but we have just been passing it off as some joke!"

"I'm sure that its just a faze, he'll get over it.'

"I don't know, Shayera" John said uncertain.

"Here," she said looping her arm through his, "I'm sure that by tomorrow he'll be begging for you to buy him some tacos."

"Maybe..."

Shayera sighed, "John trust me."

* * *

 **Not sure if I like this chapter as much as I do the others, its definitely a lot more serious than any other chapter I have written so far. Thank you for all of the comments and great ideas for how the Justice League finds out that our favorite Scarlet Speedster really does have a real, full-time job. I'm taking many of them into consideration and might take a few elements from some of them and add them into the chapters to come.**


	5. What if it's not?

**Hello everyone!**

 **Yes, I am back.**

 **Back from the dead.**

 **I honestly hadn't really planned on continuing this story but, with all of the reviews just screaming at me to get it done and even a very nice private message i received, I decided that the story must go on! Honestly though, it means a lot to me that so many of you have wanted me to continue this story. I hope that this chapter suffices for the long wait you've all had to endure. Enjoy, and thank you all very, very much!**

* * *

Diana sat alone at a table in the cafeteria, she had been training all morning and lost track of time until she realized that it was almost 1:30 pm and she hadn't eaten lunch yet. She was just about to take a bite out of her cold turkey sandwich when Shayera suddenly walked through the cafeteria doors and began heading her way.

"Hey," she said when she'd neared Diana's table.

"Hey," she said in return.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"By all means go ahead," Diana said gesturing to an empty seat.

"I guess you're not expecting any one else," Shayera said as she sat down, "eating lunch an hour and a half past normal eating hours, what have you been doing all morning?"

"Training," Diana said taking a bite out of her sandwich. She swallowed before continuing, "I lost track of time, but what I really want to know is why are you here?" She smirked before adding, "Shouldn't you be with John or something?"

Shayera blushed and crossed her arms. No matter how tough the Thanagarian may seem she always had a weak spot, her love life.

"No, I should not," she said a bit defensibly, Diana had to hold back a chuckle. "And besides, " Shayera continued, "he's on monitor duty, I really just wanted to talk to you."

"Really, about what?" Diana said taking another bite out of her sandwich.

Shayera shifted a bit in her seat, "About Flash"

Diana stopped in mid chew and stared at the Thanagarian warrior, she was not expecting her to say that at all.

"Have you noticed him acting... strange, like _not_ like himself at all?"

Diana swallowed and dabbed a napkin against her lips, "Yes, a few things have caught my eye that seem a little out of Flash's normal character."

Just the other day Diana had seen Flash stepping out of the elevator with a cross look on his face. When she had asked him what was wrong he had brushed past her with just a meager "nothing". Diana had thought that maybe Flash was just having a bad day and had made no mention of it to the others, right now she was starting to wonder if maybe she should have.

"Well, a couple of days ago John had asked him if he wanted to go out to eat with him, and Flash told him no."

"So?" Diana asked a bit perplexed, why did it matter if Flash hadn't wanted to go out to eat with John? There was nothing odd about that.

"So!" Shayera said slightly miffed. "He told him that he wouldn't go because he didn't want to go with _John_."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and that's not all, he also said that he had been telling us something important and that we have just been ignoring whatever it is and passing it off as some joke!"

Diana stopped for a moment, why did last week's meeting suddenly come to mind?

"I told John not to worry about it but honestly _I_ am worried. Stars, I'm not following my own advice," Shayera said rubbing her temples. "What do you think about all of this?"

"I think that..." Diana trailed off biting her lip. "Honestly Shayera, I'm not entirely sure what to think."

The Thanagarian's shoulders visibly slumped, "But," Diana said in attempt to lift her friend's spirits, "maybe Flash just needs some space and we're just making a big deal out of nothing. Just give him some time and I'm sure that he'll return to his normal self."

Shayera raised her eyebrows, "Funny thing is that's about the same exact thing I said to John."

Diana once again bit her lip, "I could talk to Superman!" she offered.

"Why? The last thing Flash needs is another," Shayera put up her fingers and said, "Big man of steel talk," quoting each word.

Diana leaned in close to Shayera and whispered, "Shh, he can probably hear you."

Shayera leaned in as well and said with a smirk, "He can probably hear that too."

Both woman laughed.

"Ok," Wonder Woman said when she could finally get a breath in, "I'll work something out and..."

Diana suddenly trailed off, why did work stand out so much to her?

"And... what?"

"I'll work something out..." Diana mumbled to herself.

" _Work_ ," she repeated.

"Work what?" Shayera said but Diana just ignored her.

"Work..."

Diana remembered last weeks meeting again and remembered how mad she had been at Flash, but something was trying to stick out at her. How did Flash say he had been late again?

 _"I was in a meeting, at work!"_

"WORK!" Diana suddenly yelled dropping her turkey sandwich onto the table and making Shayera jump.

"Work what! You've been mumbling about work for the past minuet, what is it?"

"Remember last week, when Flash was extremely late to the the meeting?"

"Yeah, how could I forget?" she said crossing her arms, "I even dropped my mace on his foot on the way out of the meeting i was so mad, anyway why does that matter?"

"He said that he had been late because of work, right?"

"Right... just another one of his excuses."

"But," said Diana pointing a finger at Shayera, "what if it's not?"

* * *

 **WHAT IF IT'S NOT!**

 **Our little story is beginning to unravel, is it not? Stay tuned, y'all!**

 **If i can ever get the dod- derned story updated...**


End file.
